Butler Moon OVA
by RanulfFlambard4
Summary: Ever want a one shot of your favourite relationships from Black Sailor/ Butler Moon? Well here they are! You've got an idea for the characters? Message me, and see it done! Have a giggle, the stakes are low in this one!


_Dear Readers,_

 _This is an OVA if you like, excpet it isn't an animation, or a video... so it's an OextrabitofButlerMoonthatmeansyoudon'thavetohavereadtheothersfirst. Basically they're little snippets of things that aren't necessaries mentioned in the stories Black Sailor and Butler Moon, but they revolve around the following relationships: Father/daughter- Lita/Undertaker, Shipping of Will/Ami, Best Mates- Raye/Grell, and squabbles Serena/Sebastian/Mina, may be Mina with a few different characters, who knows?_

 _Anyway, please enjoy, there will only ever be a few chapters. They come from my love of the Black Butler OVAs!_

 _Ranulf_

xxx

"HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!" Lita kicked open her Dad's, (Well, the Undertaker's...) door at a terrifying speed and leapt into his room holding a tray.

The Undertaker screamed, throwing his blankets off and staring wildly round the room in his long, pink night shirt!

"Where... where am I...?" He slowly saw Lita standing in the corner, her lips pursed, "Oh Sally!"

"You could be a little more composed Dad..." She glared, "It gets a bit embarrassing..."

"Dads embarrassing their daughters? What a ridiculous idea..." The Undertaker chuckled, "But what are you doing here at seven in the morning?! Is there a fire?! If so, set Sebastian on the Angel!"

Lita pulled a face, "Angel?! No Dad... I thought..." She made her way over and sat on the edge of the bed, "That since you've legally adopted me now, and well, it is Fathers' day... I thought we could actually celebrate Fathers' day!"

"Fathers' day?!"

"Yeah! It's where I like, make you tea, give you a pressie and thank you for being a great dad! Although I can't think of anything that great that you've done so far..." She glared a little.

"Oh come on Sally! I've been a fantastic Dad!"

"It's Lita..." She rolled her eyes, "and I know you know so stop pretending!"

The Undertaker grinned, "Well I like the idea of this day! Let's give it a go!"

Lita smiled, she knew her Dad always took things in his stride, she understood why her friends were so jealous of him... She reached over and handed him a cup of tea, and a pot of marmite, "A special breakfast treat!" She smiled.

The Undertaker swiftly unscrewed the lid and dipped his finger straight into gooey brown spread, "Mmmm, that's the stuff!" He licked his lips greedily as he ate a whole load of it.

"That's a pretty disgusting habit..." Lita grimaced.

"I know,.."

"As long as you know!"

"And what have we here?!" The Undertaker pulled a card out from the tray, "For me?"

"No, it's for Grell. Of course it's for you!"

The Undertaker moved his long black nails along the edge of the envelope and undid the card, pulling it out. It had a picture of two teddies on the front, and one had a huge top hat stuck bang on top of its head, and grey hair coloured over its eyes. The other had a little green skirt coloured in sharpie on. The words: "World's Best Dad!" were written in a banner like way over the top.

"Awww, that's adorable!" The Undertaker cuddled it.

"Well read it!"

He opened it up, and read the somewhat sentimental message inside, and just below: "Maybe next year you could actually do some housework," written on.

"Oh Lita, you're such a joker!" He grinned.

"I'm really not..."

"Let's have a look..." The Undertaker picked up a large, square present, "It's a book!"

"It is literally no fun if you guess..." Lita glared.

"But it is a book?!"

"Yes it's a freaking book!"

The Undertaker tore the paper from it and stared at the book and stared at the book entitled, "The City of Death."

"Oh..." He looked at it, a little nonplussed.

"Oh come on!" Lita threw her arms in the air, "You don't like it!?"

The Undertaker paused, looking at it, "Have you looked at my Amazon wish list?"

"WHAT?! I didn't even know you had one! I didn't even know you knew how to work a computer!"

"Oh yes!" He grinned inanely, "You see, I really want that Stephen King book, you know, Carrie?"

"My name is Li..."

"Yes, yes, I know that! The title of the book is 'Carrie'!"

"Wait..." Lita narrowed her eyes, "Isn't that meant to be his most violent book..."

"Yes, yes, yes! Lots and lots of death! I like to think how I'd bury each individual character!"

"Ok, that is downright creepy, and anyway, that has death in the title!" She sighed, a little upset, "And it's a Doctor Who book and every dad's meant to like Doctor Who..."

"Lita my darling, I have no idea what a Doctor Who is, but for you, I shall read this. I shall also email you my Amazon wish list tonight."

Lita glared, stony faced, "Oh gee. Thanks."

"You're very welcome! Right then!" He clapped his hands together, "What are we doing today?"

"May be we could watch some Doctor Who?" She said, sarcastically.

"Is that a bit like watching paint dry?"

"It can be..."

"Then I don't want to. OOOOOH!" He cried with sudden inspiration, "We could go to the funeral parlour! I've wanted to go there for ages!"

Lita stared in horror at her adoptive father, "That is not a thing that is ever, and I mean EVER going to happen..."

"Oh..." The Undertaker looked downcast, "But it is Fathers' day!"

"Fathers' day or not, it's not happening! In fact, I had a bit of a different idea..." She held out a leaflet with the words: "Jungle Fun Adventure!" written on. "The tree top experience!"

"What the hell is this?" the Undertaker held it right in front of his face.

"If you didn't constantly have your eyes covered, you might see that it's a sort of climbing experience! You climb up trees, move along obstacles, and swing across ropes! I've always wanted to do it!"

"Sounds dangerous... Could someone die?!"

Now, if a normal Father had asked, Lita would have replied with, "Oh no, of course not! It's all perfectly safe!" But this was the Undertaker she was dealing with...

"There is a chance someone could fall and break their neck, I suppose..."

"EXCELLENT! Let's go!" The Undertaker was up and out of bed before she had time to register.

Xxx

"Well, you shouldn't have worn that!" Lita pursed her lips and watched her Father hoist the harness round his legs, pulling his long black robe right up around his thighs, "I assumed you'd dress appropriately!"

He stood there, his long, scrawny, legs out, and his boots visible (for once!).

"Excuse me sir?" A good-looking, muscular instructor came up by him, "You're going to need to remove your hat and wear a helmet? Sorry for the inconvenience."

"I suppose it would be 'inconvenient' if I smashed my head against a tree and had tons of blood pouring all down my face though, wouldn't it?" The Undertaker smiled politely.

"Er... yeah sure..." The instructor looked a little concerned, "Ok, my name is Keisuke! I'm gonna set you off on your tree top adventure!" He grinned. "Oh, and could I ask you to tie your hair back, sir?"

"You could indeed ask me." The Undertaker nodded.

"Just do it, Dad..." Lita warned, she had deliberately chosen a place out of the way so she wouldn't run in to any friends, now she just had to stop him from embarrassing her in front of pedestrians...

The Undertaker tied his hair back into a long, grey ponytail, and Lita couldn't help but chuckle a little, he looked so different. It was all she could do not to have hysterics when he pushed back his fringe and shoved one of her blue butterfly clips in to it.

"Excellent, sir." The instructor also seemed to be having trouble not to laugh... "Now, miss. Do you want to go first? Just step up here..." He took Lita's hand and helped her on the low tree trunk, "Ok, so if I hold you steady," he said holding on to her waist, "Can you do the rope clasp correctly? That's right miss..."

"Oh! Lita!" She giggled, "Is that right?"

"Just so miss, you ready?" He smiled flirtatiously at her.

"Oh, yes!" She blushed a little and held on to the rope.

"Off we go!" He pushed her off as she squeaked a little in excitement, as she began flying through the trees on the high wire course.

"You next sir?"

"Yes, me next!" The Undertaker stood up on the log, "Are you going to put your hands on my waist too?"

"Er, sorry sir?"

"And coyly push me into the wilderness?"

The instructor looked a little concerned, "No sir..."

"Ah right, because if you do that to my daughter again, I'll chop your hands off."

The instructor stared, "I was just doing my job sir!"

"Yes, and I'll be doing mine in a minute if you continue!" The Undertaker attached the rope, "Is that right?"

"Yes, that's all good." The instructor said in a bit of a daze.

"Right. See you on the other side then!" The Undertaker hopped off and flew off, giving the man evils as he went...

The Undertaker and Lita went through the course, swinging over the obstacles, having a real laugh when the Undertaker bashed head first into a tree, and any time a man even went near her, The Undertaker would always shout out something awful, such as, "Is your nappy still all right Lita?!" Or, "Is that that bloke you fancy?" Lita did manage to get some revenge when he swung down from a tree and his billowy black robe flew straight up, revealing some very old (yet very orange) pants. She thus hurried down the tree to apologise to the woman, saying she thought her father had stopped flashing women years ago...

The two finished the course in hysterics.

"You know what, Lita?"

"What's that, Father?"

"I think this Father's Day thing is a top notch idea!"

She burst out laughing, "My name and top notch in the space of a minute? This is a good day!"

The Undertaker pulled her in and gave her a massive hug, "Thank you, Lita."

"No, thank you, Dad."

The Undertaker picked up his bag that he'd left at the start and swung it on to his back as Lita stared in horror, "D...Dad... You br...brought your... your SCYTHE?!"

The Undertaker looked round at the huge classic Reaper scythe sticking out of his bag, "Yes, I didn't know whether or not I might need it..." He slowly turned round to look at the instructor, his eyes narrowed.

"DAD!" Lita stared.

"We should probably leave... I did threaten to cut his hands off, and he looks like he may be calling the police... Ice cream on me?"

Lita sighed heavily, "Ice Cream on you, but it had better be chocolate."


End file.
